The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3
by Master hunter
Summary: Don't be put off by the 9, read my overview. Joz's sword goes missing and the security cameras seem to suggest Shadow has taken it.
1. Dude, where's my sword?

**THE 3 SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 9 : LEVEL 3**

**By Master hunter**

It's been a while since I've written anything. This is an idea I've had in my head for a while now. Those that have been on my DeviantART may have a clue what this title may refer to.

I have ideas for a tenth episode and a feature as well but haven't got around to writing them. This one will still keep to The 3 Shadows updated every night structure, which is 700ish words per chapter, 10-11 chapters per episode.

YOU NEW TO THE 3 SHADOWS? If you are pop over to my profile and check out the overview. It's a summary of the world and episodes so far. Any comments on that can be put here too; in fact any comments in general are always welcome.

A link to my DeviantART and Blog are also there.

**Copyright stuff**

Sega Characters: Shadow the Hedgehog, Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, GUN

MH characters: Miles Prower, Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Sapphire the bat, Ruby Rose, Emerald the Chameleon, Diamond the Rabbit, Jade Falcon, All Seven Chaos Demons and anything else not SEGA

-------------------------------------------------------

Note: I'm not against gay coupling; well not anymore than I am coupling in general. This is merely what I think would happen if the characters saw some of the stuff some people do.

**The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3**

**Chapter 1 - Dude, where my sword?**

Things have gone all quiet recently and The 3 Shadows have started to run out of ways to relieve the boredom. Miles sits at a computer browsing the internet while Shadow sits in front of the TV, searching the news channels for anything regarding Gerald.

"I'm so BORED!" said Shadow out loud angrily.

"Things have gotten quiet around here recently haven't they? Hey Shadow check this out", said Miles smiling back at Shadow.

Shadow skated over to the computer.

"What?" asked Shadow.

"I did a search for The 3 Shadows to see what people really think of us. I found this site fan fiction dot net. Strange place full of stories about all sorts of things TV shows and the like", said Miles, "Check out the 3 Shadows section"

Shadow scanned through the first page of the site's stories.

"Wow! That's a lot of stories. I didn't think we were that popular. Hey look they spelt my name wrong, Jozadow, what kind of moron does that?" asked Shadow.

"I dunno but I've seen it quite a few times perhaps it's not a mistake. Not sure what it means. Wait I'll open a new tab and search for it in Google", said Miles.

The two waited for the Google search to finish and found a few thousand matches. The read out loud the first match.

"Jozadow dot com, the biggest resource for Jozadow. Fanart Galleries, fanfiction, let's check this out", said Miles.

Miles clicked the link for the first site and examined it. They checked out the galley first and found a link saying "18+".

"Why would there be an 18 rating…unless…." said Shadow.

Miles had already clicked the link and the first image picture opened up.

"Huh? What are you doing to Joz?" asked Miles.

"Erm I think you better leave this site Miles", said Shadow grabbing the mouse and closing the browser before whispering to himself "What on earth possess people to do stuff like that?"

"I'm even more confused now. Anyway I've read a couple of stories. Most seemed to focus on romance between both you and some of the gems, or more popularly Joz and some of the gems", said Miles.

"How weird. I've never shown any interest in any girl…or boy…and yet people are already having me fall in love with people", said Shadow.

Just then Joz walked into the room consumed with anger. He started smashing things up and mumbling angrily under his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Shadow

"Some little fu…" said Joz angrily

"Now, there's no need for that!" interrupted Shadow.

"Urgh! Someone has stolen my sword!" shouted Joz

"Oh yes!" said Shadow.

Joz stared back confused.

"Finally some action", said Shadow, "It's been so boring lately"

"Yeah it has hasn't it? So what are we going to do about my sword? I need it, I'm nothing without it", said Joz.

"Oh come on Joz, you don't need that piece of metal", said Miles.

"Yes I do. Without it I feel like half a bat", said Joz.

"As much as I feel weapons are cool, you really don't need that sword to fight", said Shadow.

"You don't understand yes I do!" said Joz.

"Well Ok, let's go find it then. I reckon we should pay the gems a visit first", said Miles.

"Don't you have some sort of security system up?" asked Shadow.

"Of course, but that didn't help. The image blurs up for a while and then the sword is gone", said Joz.

Miles accessed the security system for the mansion and opened up the camera recordings from the previous night. On the screen Joz could be seen hanging from the ceiling sleeping, like bats do.

"How did you do that..?" asked Joz confused.

"I gave access to your security system to this computer. All three of us know the password so it was easy enough to configure", said Miles.

Miles fast forwarded through the recording until a bright flash appeared and the sword was gone. He quickly went back to the moment and viewed it frame by frame. He zoomed in on the flash and discovered a brief silhouette of a Hedgehog, one that looked a lot like Shadow.

"What the…? This can't be right", said Miles.

"Hold on, are you thinking what I think you're thinking", said Shadow.

"What would you want with my sword!" screamed Joz.

"Hey I didn't steal your sword, well at least consciously. Feel free to search my room though", said Shadow.

Joz marched towards Shadow's room; Shadow followed and stood in the doorway.

"I know what it looks like Joz. A flash that could easily have been Chaos Control followed by black outline of what looks like me appearing for a second. I don't blame you for accusing me, but I did not take your sword", said Shadow.

"Well then who did!" shouted Joz angrily while frantically searching.

"Let's find out. I reckon the gems would be the best place to start", said Shadow.

"It does seem odd that my wealth sense isn't picking up the Emeraldium. Ok then let's go", said Joz.


	2. The Missing Gem

Sorry for the lack of updates. TGN (www "dot" mytgn "dot" co "dot" uk) brought back the arcade and I also wanted to right a couple of reviews for the portal. TGN is an awesome gaming message board with a brilliant large community of die hard members. We've went through a few changes recently and we really want some new blood to join, so give it a look.

Maybe you'll join and challenge my Space invaders high score.

The two reviews I've done are for Soul Calibur III (Up on the portal) and Sonic Riders (submitted but not up yet). As I type this the site is down temporarily though.

While I'm pimping sites you may find RadioSEGA at MySEGA quite interesting (Same url as above just with MySEGA instead of MyTGN). It's worth a look trust me.

Lately I also did a huge detailed account of my Art Process. If you look on my DA and check out the Jade Falcon pic there's a link there.

I can't promise I'll be updating this regularly but I'll certainly try. Keep Reading and Reviewing.

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**------------------------------**

**The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3**

**Chapter 2 - The Missing Gem**

The 3 Shadows arrived in Hill Top, standing outside the entrance to the Mystic Caves.

"So why are we here again?" asked Miles.

"We don't know exactly who stole Joz's sword but we do know who are most likely to want it", said Shadow.

"Gerald, GUN and the Gems. The Gems are out best bet for now seeing as how they are the most interested in me personally. Plus if it's Gerald we know Sapphire will lead us to him", said Joz.

"Exactly what I was thinking. We can't rule out GUN though", said Shadow.

"Ah Ok! That makes sense. Though isn't it normally me who comes up with the plans", said Miles.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Shadow led the team into the Mystic Caves. They didn't run into anything serious until the ground started to shake a little. It wasn't as strong as a full blown earthquake but it was enough to knock them off their feet.

Just as Joz was about to spring to his feet ninja stars flew out of nowhere to pin his coat to the ground. Even though his legs were free to move it didn't matter. Emerald appeared on top of them and pinned him completely to the ground.

Meanwhile Diamond made a quick attack on miles and cut the tubes connecting the ammo back pack to his wrist shooters. Miles was practically helpless and Diamond took full advantage, quickly sweeping him and pinning him to the floor.

This just left Shadow to fight Ruby. Ruby's Earthquake hammer attack was the cause of the first shock and another made sure Shadow didn't get back up. Ruby jumped on top of Shadow pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing here again?" asked Ruby angrily, "Failed to defeat us on your own last night you bring the entire team this time"

"We're looking for my sword", said Joz

"What the? Last Night? Who attacked you?" asked Miles.

"Did you hit your head hard last night, it was you, you little brat!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Whoa! Hold on I was working on the tornado all night", said Miles.

"Yeah right, you took advantage of us sleeping and pinned Emerald and Diamond to their beds with sticky mud. Then you woke me up saying you were dying for a fight and you couldn't find Sapphire", said Ruby

"Hmm, first someone who looks like me steals Joz's blade. Now someone who looks like Miles makes an unprovoked attack on the gems", said Shadow.

"Huh? You think someone's impersonating you three. If that's true that changes everything", said Diamond.

"I have to admit that could be true. The fight last night was far tougher than I expected. I just assumed it was because he caught me off guard", said Ruby

"Either way I think we can rule out the gems for taking my sword. Sounds like they had their own problems last night. And considering Sapphire was elsewhere last night I smell a Gerald plan", said Joz.

"In other words we're looking for Sapphire. You girls know where she is?" asked Shadow.

"We don't know. She goes as she pleases and often takes works from clients by herself", said Ruby

"Though we can find out for you", said Diamond.

"What are you doing Di, they can't know about that", said Emerald.

"Wake up Em, that brat that attacked us last night is probably associated with Gerald. If Sapphire is working with him then why would she let us be attacked like that", said Diamond

"Hmm even so betraying Saph isn't the answer", said Emerald.

"She makes a good point though. Saph has a lot to answer for. And if it leads to that creep all the better", said Ruby.

The gems got off the Shadows and led them to their main control room. They turned on a big screen with a computer interface. Ruby opened up a program titled Tracking devices.

"I know what you guys are thinking. Yes each gem has a tracking device implanted in our bodies. It's not that we don't trust each other just if one of us is in danger it makes it easier to find each other", said Ruby.

"I can't believe we're revealing this to you", said Emerald.

"Interesting. With a secure transmission frequency no-one would ever find out unless they specifically looked for it. And even then it would take ages to figure out the entire system. Perhaps we should adopt something similar", said Miles, "Would help when Joz goes on another Gemcraze"

Joz gave an angry stare at Miles but he knew what he was saying made a lot of sense. Ruby meanwhile brought up a radar showing a red blip where Sapphire was.

"There we go. Sapphire isn't that far from here. Looks like she's in the middle of the Eclipse Jungle", said Ruby

"Then that's where we're going next. Ruby, Diamond, Emerald thanks for your help it's much appreciated", said Joz

"You're welcome", said Diamond. Emerald just gave a confused stare. Ruby couldn't care less.

The 3 Shadows left the Deadly Gems base and headed towards Eclipse Jungle.


	3. The Secret file

Again sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. My high scores were beaten in the TGN arcade; I've been going out the last couple of nights, just really allsorts happening when I would usually write. Arorn has also asked me to read his completed Streak Adventure, not to mention the backlog of proof reading I still should be doing.

My next fic is most likely to be The 3 Shadows Feature. My thoughts on my style here is that this 700 words per chapter frequent update thing fits more for a 30 min Saturday cartoon show style story. The 2000 words, more carefully written fics are more like movies.

I'm also slowly doing a massive picture on DA called Joz's Nightmare. It's going to be quite graphic though.

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**------------------------------**

**The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3**

**Chapter 3 - The Secret file**

The 3 Shadows arrived at Gerald's base hidden deep within Eclipse Jungle. Oddly the trip inside wasn't all that guarded and except for a few robots nothing stood in their way. It was as if Gerald wanted them to get inside the base.

The made it to the control room but it seemed like no-one was there at all.

"I don't like this", said Joz

"What?" asked Miles.

"It's too quiet. This is one of Gerald's bases, one where the gems computer said Sapphire was and there's absolutely nothing here", said Joz.

"Besides a computer, STILL LOGGED ON!" exclaimed Miles dashing over to the computer.

"So what's the big deal about a computer being on anyway?" asked Shadow

"You really don't know? Gerald will have stored every bit of data on his network that will be heavily encrypted making hacking near impossible. This is like free entry into a bank vault of knowledge", said Miles.

"It's way too easy. All of this spells T R A P", said Joz.

"I know but this is far too valuable to pass up", said Miles, "Let's see now"

As Shadow watched Miles examine the computer files he snatched the mouse away from Miles the second he saw the words "Project Shadow". He double clicked the folder to find more folders. Oddly one was labelled Joz.

"Ok now that is just weird. What the hell do I have to do with Project Shadow?" asked Joz confused.

"Let's find out shall we", said Miles opening the file.

It read as follows:

_Long before I met Black Doom and began work on Shadow, my company on Earth "Robotnik's Experimentation Enterprise" were assigned some tasks for me. At first the task of producing the ultimate lifeform was a nightmare. What makes a being, a lifeform, ultimate? Is it power? Is it speed? Is it high intelligence? What?_

_During my studies I had come across many legends about demonic creatures and went about discovering the truth about them. What I found was quite incredible to say the least. The remains of the demons that had long since been dead were still lying in some temple._

_With their legendary strength and speed locked within the DNA of the remains I began experimenting with it. One of the subjects for these experiments became a thorn in my side called Joseph the bat. He is completely unaware of the true nature of the experiments we did on him._

_The most noticeable changes the experiments did to him were his wealth sense and his obsession with Jewels. Oddly he has never seemed to want to truly understand exactly why he has these features._

_Of course if he knew of the Demon DNA it would be obvious. The two things are connected. The Demon DNA gives him his wealth related features. However unknown are the physical affects of the Demon DNA. The whole idea of the experiments was to give a creature legendary strength and speed skills and I still believe these skills are locked within the bat._

_I wish to study the effects of the experiments further with him however his distain for me, his overwhelming thirst for revenge, and his just plain hatred for me makes this difficult. I wish to understand more about what makes him "Master Hunter" and I can't see that ever happening._

Joz froze on the spot. It was a document filled with overwhelming new insight on his most important new feature. He didn't know what to think.

"So what is this really? It doesn't feel like a trap, it's as if Gerald wanted us to find this", said Shadow.

"That's right Shadow. Joz's true potential may be lying dormant in his current form", said a familiar voice.

It was Gerald who came from out of the shadows. Joz exploded with rage.

"It's all science with you isn't it! What else are you keeping from me, from us!" shouted Joz.

Gerald laughed a little.

"Well I do know what happened to your sword. You see even without you I can still study you in great detail. You see the secret lies in your DNA and of course your sword. Getting your DNA was pretty easy, in fact it was easy for all three of you", said Gerald.

"Oh of course. Those figures. The Shadow like person that stole the sword and the one like me who attacked the gems. It all makes sense", said Miles, "Cloning!"

"Cloning?" asked Shadow.

"With someone's DNA placed into a bog standard cell and then made to split and grow into a new being, that new being should look exactly the same as the person who the DNA came from. In other words with your DNA he made another Shadow, with mine he made another me…" said Miles.

"And with my DNA he made another me, all to find out the truth about the Demon DNA. Though to get the complete package he needed my sword", said Joz.

"Exactly. Even though this is all about Joz, I knew cloning all three of you would make more sense", said Gerald, "And now let me present to you The 3 Shadow Clones"

A Red Hedgehog that looked like Shadow then appeared with Black stripes and a chaos emerald in his hand.

"Shadow's Clone, Bloodlust", said Gerald.

A Black fox that looked like Miles then appeared with orange stripes and a replica of Miles' wrist shooters appeared.

"Miles' clone, Killom", said Gerald.

Finally a purple bat appeared that looked like Joz, wearing similar attire and holding The Annemuir in his hands.

"And finally, Joz's Clone, Hunter", said Gerald.

The 3 Shadows and their clones stood staring at each other before all six took fighting stances. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going to happen next.


	4. Attack of the Clones

Predictable chapter title huh? Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. My life's not really back into a routine yet though I have managed to update Negative Reflection and did some work on my Joz's Nightmare pic.

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**------------------------------**

**The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3**

**Chapter 4 - Attack of the Clones**

Bloodlust was the first to make a move. He charged at Shadow at full speed hoping to smash into the Black Hedgehog. Shadow made a quick dodge and countered his charge. Without warning a Chaos Spear hit Shadow and sent him flying in the opposite direction.

"So fast…I expect nothing less from a clone. But this is how you do a Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow.

Shadow fired a Chaos Spear back at Bloodlust who blocked the attack with a Chaos Shield.

"That all? How weak and to think I'm the clone", said Bloodlust.

While the two Hedgehogs fought an even fight, so did Miles against Killom. Killom attempted to stick Miles to the floor with his own mud attack but Miles was one step ahead. Miles dodged the attack but found landing his own difficult.

"How the hell am I meant to attack myself?" asked Miles while dodging the attacks.

"You can't. Just give up and die peacefully", said Killom.

"Yeah like you're not suffering the same problem. Enjoy using your ammo reserves hmmm", replied Miles smiling.

"You won't be smiling once I put a bullet through your head", said Killom angrily.

Hunter meanwhile completely had the upper hand on Joz. Without the Annemuir Joz could only really use his wing attacks, though he concentrated on disarming the purple bat. Whoever had the sword had the advantage. Though this was easier said than done.

"You really are nothing without this thing, aren't you?" asked Hunter waving the sword around.

Joz began to panic. What hunter was saying was right but then the same would apply to him if Joz took the Blade back. Hunter then used the Shadow blade on Joz who dived out of the way.

"I may not be able to attack but I can dodge anything you throw at me", said Joz.

Hunter turned and used the White thunder technique on Joz. The super fast technique caught Joz off guard and he fell onto his back. Hunter took advantage of this and quickly stood over Joz holding his sword at his neck.

"Over already? And they call you the Master hunter", said Hunter.

Joz was ready to embrace death until suddenly he noticed a change in Hunter. Joz smiled as he knew what was happening to his clone. His flashing eyes meant only one thing.

Hunter was Gemcrazed.

"Got my strengths, got my weaknesses", said Joz.

"ARGH! This overwhelming urge to collect the Chaos Emeralds. ARGH!" said Hunter before jetting towards Shadow.

Shadow jumped out of the way as the purple bat flew between him and Bloodlust. Hunter turned round and jetting towards Shadow again.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald!" shouted Hunter, "Yours too Bloodlust"

"Like hell I will. Now get out of my way, Shadow is mine", said Bloodlust.

Shadow used the Chaos Shield technique to block Hunter's attack. Hunter dropped his sword and Shadow picked it up. Shadow warped to Joz and handed him his sword back. Joz and Shadow looked back to find Hunter and Bloodlust fighting over the other chaos Emerald.

Knowing this the two shadows raced over to help Miles. Miles noticed this and kept Killom distracted.

"This is futile. You're only tiring us both out", said Killom.

Suddenly Joz whacked Killom on the back of his head with the blunt side of The Annemuir. Killom fell to the floor and Miles immediately covered Killom in sticky mud. Miles raced over to Killom and charged up his Electric shot.

"Night night fake", said Miles before electrocuting Killom.

Killom fell to the floor unconscious as The 3 Shadows raced to finish the other two off. Hunter and Bloodlust were still fighting and Bloodlust looked exhausted. Fighting back Hunter, a gemcrazed Hunter at that, wasn't easy and he had used too many chaos attacks.

Shadow immediately took advantage and fired a barrage of Chaos Spears at Bloodlust. Bloodlust turned to look at the spears of light

"Oh….f," said Bloodlust before the Chaos Spears hit him knocking him unconscious.

"Two down one to go", said Joz, "Now what were you saying about me being nothing without this blade"

Suddenly Hunter fell to his knees and struggled to crawl forward.

"What the? This isn't right", said Joz.

"Hey you didn't even have to beat your fake, lucky…" said Shadow.

"He's already on the second part of a Gemcraze. That was quick", said Miles.

"Too quick. I don't like this GERALD!" shouted Joz.

Gerald rushed over to examine Hunter.

"There's no way we can collect all seven emeralds in time to save him. His Gemcraze seems accelerated somehow", said Miles.

"Precisely, he's as good as dead", said Joz.

"All going according to plan", said Gerald smiling.


	5. The 3rd Level

Ok this is starting to become a habit but I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I am working on Negative Reflection and have the first half of chap 2 done. Though I'm still undecided on Emma's colours. If you go to my DA at Master-hunter-joz "dot" DeviantART "dot" com there is a submission called "help me". Give it a look and tell me what you think.

This may be a two parter by the way. Didn't intend it to be that way but my other big idea can merge with this idea quite nicely.

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**------------------------------**

**The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3**

**Chapter 5 - The 3rd Level**

Hunter fell onto the floor face down. The 3 Shadows watched horrified as all they could do was watch him die. Hunter had reached the second level of a Gemcraze and its effects were getting worse. Oddly Gerald started laughing.

"Now this is more like it. If my theory is correct things are going to get a lot more interesting around here", said Gerald.

"What do you mean? Your clones have failed. Hunter is going to die and the other two don't stand a chance against all three of us", said Joz.

"You need to look at the bigger picture bat brain. I let you see the file regarding you and demon DNA. Why do you think I cloned you?" asked Gerald.

"You wanted bodyguards obviously. Wait! No this is all about me and the demon DNA. You knew there was no way I would agree to more experimentation but you needed something, so you cloned me. The other two just completed the set so to speak", said Joz.

"But why create a clone with accelerated Gemcraze unless…." said Miles finishing with a gasp.

"…Gemcrazes have something to do with the Demon DNA. Let me ask you a question, you all think this second stage leads to death right? Certainly looks that way. He's far too weak to get up on his own and his life feels like it's draining away", said Gerald.

"Yes he's clearly getting weaker….though what if….what if this stage is purely for energy storing. All his excess strength and energy are combining into one big load. But what on Earth could need all that energy?" asked Miles puzzled.

"His next stage….Level 3", said Gerald smiling, "And it looks as if it's about to begin"

Hunter closed his eyes and appeared dead. For a moment there was nothing but silence until suddenly Hunter appeared to be fitting. The convulsions that bat was having grew more intense and soon his whole body started to mutate.

His torso got thicker and more build up. Black spikes suddenly shot out of his body at his neck, knees, pelvic region, elbows and the side of his face. His wing grew two, maybe even three times their normal size. His eyes bulged out into bug like orbs that still flashed the colours of the emeralds. Finally giant bladed claws sprouted on each hand. The mutation caused his clothes to rip apart and as he returned to his feet only tattered pieces remained. Hunter has white stripes on his arms just like Joz has purple, completing the inverse colour element each clone had.

Hunter growled as drool dribbled down his cheek. He stood there in his new demonic mutated form breathing heavily.

"As you can see I was right. This is the Demon DNA taking control over the subject's body. In the first stage it takes over the subject's mind, the second it stores energy all for this form", said Gerald, "Now beast, destroy these pests".

Demonic Hunter didn't respond to Gerald. Joz meanwhile froze horrified. If this happened to a clone, could it happen to him? He didn't want to think about it. Gerald moved to Hunter angry. He wondered why he was getting through to him.

"Hello, Hunter. I told you to destroy them. Why are you disobeying you master?" asked Gerald angrily.

"What are you nuts!" shouted Shadow.

Shadow warped to Gerald and warped them both away before Hunter could strike Gerald. The Demon beasts attacks were so quick Gerald would've been killed if Shadow hadn't reacted.

"I don't think he listens to reason anymore Professor", said Shadow.

The Demon Beast started to dash towards The 3 Shadows. Each took fighting stances and awaited the Demon to join them in battle. Shadow struck first firing a Chaos Spear but the demon didn't even seem fazed by the attack. Miles fired a barrage of sticky mud but it was no use. Nothing could stop the demon. Joz tried a white thunder attack but Hunter just batted him away like a fly.

"Hmm this isn't working!" said Shadow.

"Why is he trying to kill us anyway? Surely he should still be after the Chaos Emeralds but this seems more like bloodlust than gem lust", said Miles.

Then something happened that chilled their blood. Hunter suddenly dashed to the unconscious clones. Then he smashed his sharpened knife like claws through their bodies, killing them instantly.

"Oh my god! Those poor bast…. They were unconscious for crying out loud", screamed Joz.

Joz in anger tried a Shadow Blade assault, though the demon simply blocked it and swiped at Joz with his claws. Joz dived out of the way and narrowly dodged the attack. The demon did however manage to rip Joz's coat.

Shadow grabbed Miles and Gerald and headed straight for Joz.

"Time for a tactical retreat", said Shadow, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow warped them to a safe distance.

"Now what do we do? If that thing reaches a city…." said Joz.

"I don't know, but maybe he does", said Miles pointing at Gerald.


	6. You did this!

Ok next chapter. Since I aint getting any feedback, at all, for anything, I've decided to write (and draw) when I want to as it seems I'm the only one (besides one) who wants to see this continued.

Even though I'm no longer making an effort to make regular updates I'm still sticking with The 3 Shadows format (700-800 words per chap, 10/11 chaps per episodes)

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**------------------------------**

**The 3 Shadows: Episode 9: Level 3**

**Chapter 6 - You did this!**

Shadow warped everyone to a safe distance. Behind them were scenes of havoc as Hunter tore apart the trees that stood in his way. The beast was moving through a forest, destroying everything in its path and at the end lay the city of Westopolis. This wasn't good.

"So how do we stop this thing then?" asked Shadow, "Professor if you know something you better speak up"

"Why? Hunter is doing exactly what I want him to do. Soon he will reach Westopolis and then the real fun will begin. The humans will pay for what they did to Maria", said Gerald.

"Guess it's up to us then. Hmmm, how did it mutate again anyway? That's right Level 2 stored energy for that form…That's it"

"What? You figured it out already?" asked Shadow slightly stunned.

"Level 2 was an energy storing process for Level 3. This demon form must use up a lot of energy", said Miles.

"So level 2 created a battery for that thing and we need to remove it or let it die out", said Shadow.

"Exactly. We keep it entertained and away from people and eventually it'll run out of energy", said Miles.

"That might work but you are forgetting, how are you meant to outlast that beast?" asked Gerald.

There was an awkward silence. Gerald made a good point. Yes they could exhaust Hunter but they needed to have the energy to do that themselves.

"GUN" said Joz

"Hmmm yeah I suppose so. We get the army to give that thing all they've got with our assistance…" said Miles

"Will it be enough firepower though? What if we used GUN to distract with you in charge Miles, while Joz and I search for the seven Chaos Emeralds? We'll see how that beast handles me in my super form", said Shadow.

"That sounds like a great plan. Ok warp me to GUN HQ first and I'll deal with them", said Miles.

"Right then. There's no time to waste. Grab hold guys", said Shadow.

Joz remained silent and still. He seemed to be daydreaming as he starred into empty space. He face looked distraught. Shadow dashed over to take a closer look.

"Joz? Joz? Are you there?" asked Shadow waving his hand in front of his face.

"It's me. That thing is me. I can't get over it" said Joz softly

"That isn't you. It's a clone", said Shadow.

"Of me. What's to stop that happening to me? Killing without remorse. Completely obsessed with my goals. Turning on innocent weak people. It's everything I hated about my past. It is Master hunter", said Joz.

"Erm… Master hunter?" asked Shadow confused.

"That experiment changed me. Led me to being a mercenary and my shady past. Killing the innocent Robotniks was the last thing I did as that cold blooded mercenary. It opened my eyes to the monster I was back then. Know that part of me has been reborn in a physical form. That ruthless, cold-bloodiness earned me the title of Master hunter", said Joz.

"I see. But you have changed now. Some see you as a hero", said Shadow.

"It doesn't matter how I live my life now. The part of me that was the Master hunter can't be simply locked away be pure will. I see that now. One day it might awaken without warning and slay all the people I care about…AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" screamed Joz

Joz jetted straight to Gerald with the sharp edge of the Annemuir ready to strike. Gerald cowered with fear as Joz's raging assault drew nearer. Shadow and Miles used all their strength to hold Joz back.

"PLEASE JOZ. YOU ARE NOT THAT PERSON", shouted Miles.

"YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT. YOU CAN'T LET YOUR EMOTIONS TAKE CONTROL", shouted Shadow.

Joz stopped to think, growling angrily. They spoke the truth and as Joz realised it he calmed down.

"One of these days I'm going to lose control of my body just like Hunter. I just know it. Gerald I hope you're in the way as you deserve to be ripped apart by your own creation", said Joz, "Now let's stop that beast. We're going to have to find out now how to stop it, so you can be ready for when the worst happens"

"Don't say things like that Joz. Stay optimistic", said Shadow.

"Yeah! We can stop that thing we just have to believe we can!" exclaimed Miles.

Joz smiled.

"You didn't have to say something so cheesy. Ok let's do this", said Joz.


	7. Facing his demons

This worked out better in my mind and still does to be honest. Stretching this is proving to be more difficult as it's much more fast paced and I don't really like fattening a story with detailed fight scenes. I do want to do this and Episode 10 but Negative Reflection and Future of Flames will more than likely take priority.

****

All copyright info in first chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 3 Shadows: Episode 9 – Level 3 Chapter 7 – Facing his demons. 

The Berserk Hunter seemed to pick up pace as he got closer to Westopolis. The Trail of destruction seemed to get more extreme the further the demon went. He wasn't hard to spot just hard to stop.

Joz had dashed over to the other two Shadows before suddenly stopping, withdrawing his blade.

"You guys go. Someone has to keep that beast busy in the meantime. Organise the Army and warp them to Westopolis first. Then we'll look for the emeralds", said Joz.

"There's no way I'm letting you face that beast alone", said Shadow.

There was an awkward silence. Joz kept his determined look

"Urgh! There's no stopping you and no time for arguing. Just be careful OK", said Shadow.

"Good Luck Joz", said Miles.

Joz jetted off towards Hunter while Shadow and Miles warped to Prison Island.

Joz raced in front of the Massive Demon and threw off his coat.

"Ok Demon come get me", said Joz determined.

The beast snarled and made a jumping strike thrusting his claws forward. Joz evaded the attack by flying into the air behind Hunter. The Demon Bat swiped backwards quickly and connected with Joz. Fortunately it was the blunt side of his claws and Joz just felt a little dazed for a second.

"I refuse to except that this is going to be my destiny beast, but if it is I'm not going to go down without a fight", said Joz.

Joz jumped to his feet and raised his armour wings. Hunter swung his giant claws forward towards Joz who parried the attack and countered with a swinging kick. The beast fell face down onto the floor before springing back to his feet and roared in anger.

"Come on then what are you waiting for", shouted Joz.

The beast dashed at a high speed towards Joz who jetted into the Sky. Looking back down he was surprised to see the beast standing still. He began flapping his giant wings and created a massive gust of wind that sent Joz flying in the Direction of Westopolis.

"Damn I didn't realise he still had some intelligence", said Joz, "But I'm not going to fail…ever!"

Joz jetted towards Hunter preparing to make a White Thunder strike. Hunter picked up speed ready to meet the challenge.

Meanwhile Shadow and Miles had prepared a vast army with GUN. They didn't need much persuasion. Westopolis was in Danger and so got every available Tank and Soldier armed and ready to fight.

Shadow warped the army to the centre of Westopolis and collapsed in exhaustion. It took a massive amount of energy to warp everything but he did it with just the Single Emerald.

Miles picked up Shadow and sat him next to a wall in a back alley. The soldiers began pushing people back and telling them to run in the opposite direction. Miles immediately left Shadow to position the tasks. He needed to scatter them, as their firepower would become useful than their armour.

For maximum effect he placed them so that the cannons could freely move but the beast would need to smash through buildings to get to them. Soldiers were ordered to garrison buildings and arm themselves with rockets.

The idea was to slow down the beast but not kill it so Soldiers were ordered to aim at the ground or at building to create debris. Everything was set now they just had to wait.

Meanwhile Joz and Hunter clashed sword to claw and both stood pushing the other with their weapon.

"Please…Kill me", said the beast completely out of the blue.

After that it didn't take long for the Beast to take control and had Joz down to his knee in minutes. He didn't think the beast could talk though it did seem a bit forced. Maybe the bat side of Hunter was still there somewhere in the Demon.

Joz fell backwards and kicked out towards Hunter. Hunter grabbed Joz's legs and threw him away like a piece of Paper. Joz smashed to the ground and lay on the floor barely able to move.

To his surprise the beast didn't finish him off. Instead it left him and continued for the city. It took some time but Joz got back on his feet and limped towards Westopolis.

Joz then turned his blade from the blunt side to the sharp side. Ever since he became one of the 3 Shadows he swore he would never kill again. And while he felt uneasy about it, he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep the people safe.


End file.
